iflbotsfandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Almanca kelimelerin cinsiyeti
Artikel Nedir? (Kısaca) Dünya (daha ziyade Avrupî) dillerin bir kısmında artikel denen özel edatlar kullanılır. Bu edatların farklı türleri vardır, ancak biz belirtili artikeller üzerinden gideceğiz. Yani şu der, die, das. Bunların kökenleri dillerindeki bu, şu; bura, şura kelimeleriyle (genellikle) ortaktır. Dolayısıyla Türkçe karşılık arıyorsak denk geldiği belirtme sıfatına göre çevirebilirmek mümkündür: Der Mann ( Bu adam (var ya hani), Bu adam (ki), Buradaki adam) -> Dieser Mann (Bu adam) Ancak bunu yapmak genellikle zahmetlidir ve Türkçe'de böyle bir kullanımın yazıda sıkça tekrar etmesi pek doğal durmadığı için çevirmenin çok daha sağlam bir yolu direk artikel yokmuş gibi kelimeyi çevirmektir: Der Mann ist sehr hungrig. (Bu adam var ya pek aç.) Peki ya "Mann ist hungrig." desek ve artikeli kaldırmış olsak cümlenin yeni anlamı ne olurdu? Bu cümlede Mann kelimesi insanlığı bir bütün olarak kast etmiş gibi durur. Yani kısacası artikelsiz duran bir kelime isme soyut bir boyut kazandırır. Ancak soyutluk kazandırmanın başka yolları da vardır, bu kullanımdan ziyade onlara yönelmek daha uygundur. Artikellerin (hiçtiyse Almanca'da) önemli bir özellikleri kelimenin hâl (yalınlık, yönelmelik gibi), cinsiyetine bağlı olarak değişmeleridir. (Bu yazıda yalnızca belirtili yalın hal artikelleri üzerinden gidilecektir) Cinsiyet Her bir ismin ve isim soylu sözcüğün bir cinsiyeti vardır. Maskülin (erkek, m ile gösterilir, der alır) Feminin (dişi, f ile gösterilir, die alır) Nötral (cinsiyet yok ya da belirsiz, n ile gösterilir, das alır) Ancak zamanla bu ayrım değişmiştir. Artık bir kelimenin cinsiyeti hakikatten ziyade ismin yapısına, nasıl bir şey olduğuna, aldığı eklere bağlıdır. Maskülin * erkek olanlar ve erkek hayvanlar: der Mann(adam), der König(kral); der Löwe(aslan), der Bär(ayı) İstisna olarak: der Kater(erkek kedi), die Katze(erkek veya dişi kedi) * ay-gün-mevsim-yön(pusula yönleri) isimleri: der Monntag(pazartesi), der März(mart), der Winter(kış); der Norden(kuzey). İstinalar: das Jahr(yıl), die Woche(hafta), der Mittwoch(hafta ortası, çarşamba) * yağışlar ve rüzgârlar: der Orkan (kasırga), der Regen (yağmur), der Schnee (kar), der Hagel (dolu), der Lodos, der Poyraz * -ee diye biten 5 kelime: der Kaffee (kahve), der Schnee (kar), der Klee (yonca), der Tee (çay), der See (göl) İstisna: die See (deniz) * ek almamış kuvvetli fiillerden türetilmiş isimler: der Kauf (kaufen; alış, alınan), der Wurf (werfen; atış), der Sprung (springen; zıplayış), İstisna: das Schloss (schließen; kapanış anlamına gelen kelime zamanla kendine has kilit ve kale anlamı kazanmıştır.) * ''-er, -el, -ling ekleriyle biten birçok kelime: der Lehrer(öğretmen, öğreten, müderris, öğretici), der Wecker ( uyandıran anlamında çalar saat), der Fremdling (yabancı), der Feigling (işi bitmişçe anlamında korkak), der Schlüssel (kitleyen anlamında anahtar) İstisnalar:'' die Trummel (davul), die Butter (tereyağı), das Fenster (pencere), die Schwester (kız kardeş), die Mutter (anne), das Wetter (have (durumu)), das Zimmer (oda) Not: Bu eklerin üçünü de yerine göre Türkçe'deki -ci, -cik veya -en ekleriyle karşılamak mümkündür. * ''-en eki ile biten, türetildiği kelimenin anlamından uzaklaşmış isimler: der Boden (Köken: Bağ(lantı); yer, zemin, toprak), Regen (Köken: hareket etmek; yağmur ), Wagen (Köken: Atılmak, Risk almak ; araba,vagon). * ''-ant, -ar, -är, -ent, -eur, -ier, -ist, -or, -ismus ''ekleri almış kelimeler: der Spekulant (spekülatör), Kommissar (komiser), Volontär (çırak, gönüllü), Friseur (berber), Student (öğrenci), Offizier (zabıta), Tourist (turist), Lektor (Editör, Üst Düzey ders veren, Almanya'da Profesörlüğün altında bir kademe(?)), Tourismus (Turizm). * Araba markaları: der Mercedes, der Porsche, der Ford Feminin * dişi insan ve hayvanlar, ki bunlar genelde ''-in eki de almışlardır: die Frau (hanım,kadın), die Tochter (kız evlat), die Kuh (inek), Lehrerin (kadın öğretmen, Lehrer'in kadın karşılığı), Ärztin (Kadın doktor (hekim), Artz'ın kadın karşılığı), Wölfin (Kurt dişisi, Wolf'un kadın karşılığı). * sayılar ve rakamlar: die Eins (1), die Neunzehn (19), die Zweiundzwanzig (22). * gemi ve uçak isimleri: die Bismarck (Bismark adlı taşıt), die Europa (Avrupa adlı taşıt), die Boeing (Boeing adlı taşıt). * ''-e'' diye biten haylice isim: die Wanne (küvet), die Birne (armut), die Tasse (bardak, fincan), die Zahnbürste (diş fırçası), die Wiese (çayır). İstisnalar: bazısı maskülindir: der Name (nam, isim, ad), der Junge (çocuk yaşında erkek), der Löwe (aslan), der Hase (tavşan), der Käse (Peynir). * ''-ei, -heit, -keit, -schaft, -t, -ung eki almış her isim: die Bäckerei (fırın, mamullerin satıldığı yer), die Krankheit (hastalık), die Freundlichkeit (dostanelik, dostluk), die Gesellschaft (topluluk, organizasyon) der Fahrt (Yolculuk), die Wohnung (Apartman). ''İstisna: der Sprung (zıplamak, -ung ek değildir, ing çekimlenince ung'a dönüşmüştür) * ''-age, -enz, -esse, -euse, -ie, -ik, -ion, -itis, -tät, -ur'' eklerini alan her kelime: die Reportage (rapor, raportaj), die Lizenz (lisans), die Delikatesse ('' delicatez ), Friseuse barber, Melodie melody, Politik policy, Nation nation, Gastritis gastritis, Universität university, Natur nature. Nötral * many offspring of humans and animals: das Kind child, Kalb calf, Küken chick, Lamm lamb. * names of animals that include both male and female: das Pferd horse, Schwein pig, Schaaf sheep. ''But: der Fisch fish, der Hund dog, die Maus mouse, die Schlange snake * names of cities, continents, and most countries: das alte Berlin Berlin, Asien Asia, Frankreich France. But: der Irak, der Iran, der Libanon; die Schweiz Switzerland; and countries ending in -ei: die Türkei Turkey. For more information on using articles with geographic locations, see http://faql.de/grammatik.html#geo. * metals und chemical elements: das Gold gold, Silber silver, Eisen iron, Blei lead, Chrom chromium, Uran uranium. But: der Stahl steel, der Schwefel sulphur, die Bronze bronze * all words that are from other parts of speech that are used as nouns but do not signify people: das Essen meal, Leben life, Rauchen smoking, das Ich ego, das Schöne the Beautiful, das Wenn und Aber and but, das Blaue yonder, das A und das O alpha and omega. * collective nouns: das Volk folk, Gebirge of) mountains, Besteck cutlery, Geschirr dishes. But: der Gesang singing. * numbers when they indicate a set (of people, years, etc.): das Duo duet, das Quintett quintet, das Jahrzehnt decade, das Dutzend dozen, das Jahrhundert century, das Jahrtausend millenium. * nouns with the suffixes ''-chen, -lein'' and ''-sel:'' das Mädchen girl, Fräulein Miss, Rätsel puzzle. * nouns with the suffixes ''-ett, -ment'' and ''-um:'' das Ballett ballet, Sonnett sonett, Sakrament sacrament, Parlament parliament, Neutrum neuter, Helium helium. Belirsizlikler der Radio vs. das Radio filan. Kaynaklar http://www.dartmouth.edu/~deutsch/Grammatik/Nouns/nouns.html